Pretend Girlfiend
by PhoebusApollo02
Summary: Kakashi and Sakura is sent on a mission to investigate. They are disguise as a couple who is having a holiday to an Island. and what happens their pretend act became a reality? what happens to Kakashi who pissed Sakura from the beginning of the quest made a move that could change his relationship with his former student? KAKASAKU long-shot


Authors Note: I do not own Naruto

*P.S. the difference between Kakashi and Sakura age is 7 years, not 14. And here Sakura is 18 years old while Kakashi is 25. Sasuke was save by Naruto in the final valley and never went to search for Orochimaru

"Lord Hokage, Hatake Kakashi and Haruno Sakura have come like you requested. Should I send them in?" Arata says. His hand still grabbing the door knob.

"yeah, send them in" her eyes was still on the paperwork. Being Hokage means she have to take full responsibility of the village. It would be nicer if she could go out and stretch her body that has been acking for hours. And when she had time to, an important mission file was sent on her desk.

"You wanted to see us?" Kakashi stepped in the office. His voice flat as usual. Behind him followed a girl in long pink hair, a female ninja, Sakura.

"Sensei Tsunade it's been a long time since I saw you" the kunoichi gave a smile so wide that Kakashi thought it was going to break down her face. He was actually curios when he heard he was sentence to do a mission with Sakura. Not that he mind at all, but the last mission he has went with her was when she was still his student. And they were not alone but also with Naruto and Sasuke. He also hasn't seen here quite often. While He's doing mission and going out of the village every time and soon, Sakura works at the Hospital all day and doesn't even have a spare time. And even she does have, it will be just spending the day off with Ino in the flower shop. Or maybe eating ramen with Sasuke, Naruto, and Sai. If Kakashi does meet Sakura it will only when he had serious injury that causes him to go to the Hospital.

"So let's get to business. There have many a problems in a village name Tsan. It's located in the land of rivers. Mostly Tsan is a wonderful place near the beach. Mostly Shinobis go there to have a time off and enjoy themselves. And not too far from the beach there's an island whom I heard has the best resort for couples. But they only guest who are Shinobi who has a big stack of cash can enter that island. Not even the villagers outside the island can go" Tsunade explained and caught a confusion sight from Sakura.

Tsunade who understand Sakura face continued reading the scroll.

"But 3 months ago there was a shinobi couple staying in the village. They wanted to stay at the island and they did, with paying a large amount of cash of course. But only the male went back to his village. When he was asked about the female, the man would start attacking anyone near him. The night after that, villagers find him dead because stabbing his self in the chest"

Sakura's body tense.

"What about the female? What happened to her?" she asked. Curious but also frighten of the thought.

"The female was never found. Rumors said that she was killed by the male shinobi. But there was no evidence. 2 months ago the same thing happened. And last a week ago it happened also but the female was alive. But she intendant to stay at Tsan. Not wanting to go home" Tsunade finished explaining the mission. She rolled up the scroll and put it on her desk. Her eyes examined the face of the two figures in front of her.

"And why is that?" Kakashi spoke up.

"She didn't want to leave. Saying that she belongs there and not in the Shinobi world she used to be male couldn't convince her and went home. But on the way he killed himself" Tsunade looked towards Sakura.

Sakura doesn't understand what Tsunade is pointing at.

"The reason why you are here Sakura is you have a similarity to the last female. Your hair is pink just like hers"

"So we have to investigate about the disappearance of the two girls. And from your story we could get that our first thing to look at is the island and disguise as a couple?" Kakashi says in frustration. Sakura turned her head to her former teacher. Was it really irritating for him if she has to be his pretend girlfriend for a mission? Thinking of it already made her angry. If wasn't assigned by the Hokage she wouldn't want to do it as well.

"What about the male shinobi that committed suicide. Shouldn't we investigate about them also?" She asks to the Hokage. Not wanting to look as his to be soon pretended boyfriend.

"It doesn't have to be investigated. We could already figure the reason why they killed themselves is because they lost their partner in a trip that should've been the best days of their lives" it was not Tsunade who answered, but pink ninja only nodded at the answer and tried to hide her face from him.

"You've already known your task. You could start preparing for the mission and you will set off tomorrow morning. Have a good rest" Tsunade intoned them to leave.

They both walked in silence for a few minutes.

"Don't be late" he said without looking at her.

"Speak for yourself sensei" she answered in a piss tone. Wanting to not continue the subject. When she turned to look at him, he was already gone.


End file.
